


Dreams of Sand

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Memories are what warm you up from the inside. But they're also what tear you apart' - Haruki Murakami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Skies prompt #5

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/albums/b371/mrstater/Day%20By%20Drabble/?action=view&current=1004634_74628532.jpg)

It was the faintest of memories, barely touching the surface of her mind. Sometimes, she wasn’t even sure if it was real or a wistful fantasy that she’d conjured up to deal with the hard days.

_“Mom! Mummy, look! I made a sand-castle… see, it has a balcony! And this is the door and it has a moat and three floors…”_

If she closed her eyes, she could clearly see it before her, the un-refined walls of sand made by a clumsy four-year old with eager determination. Somewhere behind her, a woman – _mother_ – with black hair was sitting, smiling brightly, her soft laughter filling the air. But she was blurry, as was everything else: the beach, the ocean, the sky.

Only the castle stood out, stark and vividly, like someone had etched it into her mind, nailed it there with unbreakable strength.

Unfortunately, Annabeth isn’t four years old anymore and, for all it’s worth, the memory is most likely a fake. A coping mechanism. Not real.

“Wow, you are really good at that,” Percy’s voice breaks through her focus and she turns to grin at him, the wind rustling in her blonde hair. He shifts in the sand, moving closer to inspect her work. “This our future house?” He grins back at her, his smile widening when she nods. “Care to give me a tour?”

She shows him the different designs in the intricate castle made of sand, her fingers redoing and building as she speaks. They stay for the rest of the day, the water eventually reaching out and swallowing the sand-castle, her creation, shattering it wave by wave.

Percy pulls her up from the ground, brushing sand from their clothes and he doesn’t let go of her hand again, until they’ve come back home.

 


End file.
